


why’d you have to be so cute?

by gayforthewilds



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shark Attack (The Wilds), Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Self-Acceptance, nora doesn’t get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforthewilds/pseuds/gayforthewilds
Summary: All the girls keep making mean remarks about Shelby being homophobic to Toni thinking she’ll find it funny. Toni finally has enough and blows up at everyone until Shelby comes over and calms her down straight away. Finally shutting everyone up by kissing Toni in front of everyone.(@ever_after_ever gave me this idea! Thank you!)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	why’d you have to be so cute?

Day 36.

At this point the girls had accepted their fate, they were just aiming to make the most of their time together. They started to become a family though.

They all got along well.

Apart from Shelby. 

Shelby was still considered family by all of them, but every girl had been extremely cold towards her since her homophobic remarks.

Except Toni. Toni knew the truth. She knew how much Shelby was truly dealing with. The internalised homophobia she was facing. 

Everytime her and Shelby kissed, everything became okay. Shelby was soft, gentle, loving but intense and passionate all at the same time. 

Shelby and Toni would take for hours every time they got the chance. Shelby had explained Becca to her, the pain she caused, the guilt she felt, the shame and control her father placed on her.

Toni was more than okay with the fact Shelby needed time. She was hurting. She was scared. She had never been this free before and she wasn’t certain on how to handle it.

“Whenever your ready, Shelbs.” Toni said every time while smiling at her softly.

Shelby and Toni were madly in love, both girls surprised that they were even capable of being loved by someone so amazing.

But they were happy, and for the first time, Shelby felt safe. Toni made Shelby feel safe. Something she wasn’t used too.

—————

Shelby was the only one separated from the group as she went to clean her dentures, as she did every morning. Everyone knew since Leah’s outburst, making it easier for Shelby to slip away.

The rest of the girls sat around the fire. They decided to have a rest day, which was extremely unusual but they decided they deserved it. 

Fatin is the first to make a remark.

“There the Jesus freak goes, cleaning her dentures. If only homophobia could be fixed as easily.”

Toni glared but tried to keep her mouth shut.

Rachel chimed in, “agreed. What a bigot.” 

“Shut up, the both of you. Leave her alone” Toni said in a threatening tone.

“Jeez Toni, what’s the big deal? You don’t even like her anyways.” Leah replies.

Toni is beginning to find it harder and harder to stay grounded.

“Yeah, dude. Who would think the gayest one here would defend the one with the most hatred.” Dot snarled.

Toni had enough. They didn’t understand Shelby. They didn’t understand what she was going through. That she truly wasn’t homophobic. Toni knew Shelby longed to be accepted for who she truly was.

“Would you all shut the fuck up? You don’t have a FUCKING clue.” Toni shouted while standing up. 

“I mean, there’s not much to understand. She doesn’t like gay people. She’s one of those people.” Rachel commented while smirking.

Toni felt her blood boil at the insult.

One of those people.

They truly didn’t have any fucking idea, any consideration. 

“Why don’t you just consider not everything is always crystal fucking clear? Stop commenting on a fucking situation you have no idea about.” Toni said, with her voice raising. 

“Stop giving her the benefit of the doubt, T.” Martha said quietly.

“See, even Martha gets it.” Fatin argued.

“Oh would you all just fucking stop?! You don’t get ANYTHING.” Toni shouted.

Soon enough they had all broken into an argument, the insults consistently being thrown at Shelby and her ‘beliefs’

Shelby heard the screaming and shouting and fell into panic. While she was running back her panic settled a bit once realising everyone was alive. But when she seen Toni standing at screaming, she instantly wanted to interject. She hated seeing Toni upset.

“Hey, Hey, what’s going on?” Shelby said softly, mainly directing it at Toni.

“There she is. Why don’t you remind her Shelby, that you think being gay is a sin?” Rachel said harshly. 

She felt everyone’s eyes on her. Tears filling up her eyes. She was taken aback but felt herself going soft knowing Toni was going through all this trouble to defend her. 

“Fucking stop it Rachel you fucking dick.” Toni fired back.

“Rachel, I don’t hate-“ Shelby tried to explain but was immediately cut off by Fatin.

“Cut the bullshit Shelby. The poor girl is embarrassing herself defending you up there. Atleast own it.”

Atleast own it. 

The words struck a memory in her head, the first time she ever kissed Toni. Tonis hands around her waist. How right it felt.

She snapped out of it when she heard Tonis voice increasing and could tell by Tonis shaking she was getting angrier.

Toni was halfway through arguing back another insult to defend Shelby, when she felt Shelbys lips crash into hers.

Shelby put her hand on Tonis cheek, in a way of telling Toni she knew what she was doing. That she was ready to be out to the girls. 

Toni instantly kissed back, wrapping her hands around Shelbys waist. 

The kiss lasted around 10 seconds before they broke apart, because, well fuck, they didn’t want to fuck in front of their friends. A kiss was enough. They had to stop themselves getting carried away. 

When they broke apart Shelby leaned her forehead against Tonis. 

“Are you sure?” Toni asked smiling.

“Well it’s a little late for that.” Shelby softly giggled. “But yes. I’m sure.” 

Shelby then intertwined her hand with Tonis.

Before turning to the group, smirking.

“Oh yeah. I’m dating Toni. I thought homophobic people didn’t do that?.”

Toni chuckled slightly at Shelbys remark.

“Well Shit.” Fatin, Dot, Leah and Rachel all said in unison. 

“EEEEE!!! We need to plan a date for you guys!!” Martha squealed jumping into a joint hug with Toni and Shelby.

“I’m sorry.” Toni whispered to Shelby. “I didn’t want you to feel rushed.” Squeezing her hand.

Shelby smiled, “it wasn’t rushed. I just looked at you. You’re just too damn cute. I couldn’t stop myself.” 

They laughed together before pulling into a small soft kiss before sitting back down with the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
